Mobile devices are ubiquitous in society today. Typically, mobile devices contain applications with user interfaces that allow users to conduct various activities on the mobile devices. For instance, a merchant may use a point-of-sale (POS) application on a mobile device, such as a mobile POS device, to engage in transactions with customers at various locations. In cases in which the merchant is a restaurant, the transactions may be orders for food, drinks, and the like. However, the user interfaces on applications are typically fixed, based on the application. For example, a merchant waiter may view the same user interface when taking an order at a bar or at a table in a dining room. Because of the fixed user interface, a processing time of each order may be significant due to a need to search through multiple layers of the user interface to find particular items relevant to the area or customer.